


Deseo Anhelante

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Desire, F/M, First Person, Lemon, Longing, POV, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: I lust for everything about you, Woman.





	Deseo Anhelante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKRobertson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/gifts).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love talking to people! I also take requests! Send words:  
> [ESPADA ON TUMBLR!](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Gorgeous. My woman, I want you to know how beautiful you are. How petite as you stand there in that uniform. The white of the silk contrasts against your copper hair; how it fits along with your curves that I yearn to touch. I watch you all the time while sitting on your couch. I study how you eat. I observe how your throat works to swallow the water you take in with your lips.

 

I just want to trail my hand down your spine, from your neck to your ass; along that seam where I know the zipper lies. I want to let that uniform drop to the floor and watch as you cover your breasts or lay a hand across your nether lips. I've seen it all before, Orihime.

 

What do you think I do with all the hours I'm awake? I watch. I observe. I learn. I study you.

 

I want to press my face against where your neck meets your shoulder and breathe in the scent of you. I want to touch and taste your breasts. I want to smell you again and again as I trail my lips down your body, mapping out every dip and curve that I can reach.

 

I want to kiss you, letting my cool lips meet yours. I want our tongues to slide against each other. I want to feel your breath against me as I touch you. I want your mouth to part as it glistens in the dim light and your voice to rise up in this barren room, echoing off the walls. I want to hear as you pant. I will hear your excitement increase. I want to hear the exact moment that you are desperate for my touch.

 

I would bring my face millimeters from yours, just to feel the ghost of your breath again. I want you to kiss me. I want you to look into my eyes when our kiss ends. What would you say to me?

 

Would I be able to tell that you’re aroused and anticipating my touch? Can you tell me how you feel? Can you describe the sensation you’re feeling as I touch you? Would you help guide me with how to pleasure you, showing my hand to the apex of your thighs? Would you open your legs to show me the evidence of my ministrations?

 

Would you show me how to caress your breasts?

 

I would feel your bare nipples against my own uniform as I drew you closer. Would you whimper as I touched them; squeezing them? Would you moan as I would lick those peachy-pink buds? Would you cry out if I enveloped each of your nipples with my mouth?

 

Such soft breasts that I want to nip at. Such delicate flesh that I want to bring to a heightened sense of arousal, running my fingers and tongue over sensitive nipples that yearn for my touch. I want to pull at them gently. I want to feel those tits in my hands, cradling the warmth and fullness.

 

Would you beg me to kiss you as I pushed my fingers inside of you?

 

I would slip a hand between your legs, gently touching those curls. I want you to show me how to touch you; how to please you. I’d slowly let my hand trail up your body, wet with your essence leaving streaks of moisture on your skin. I’d lap it all up as a treat.

 

I can tell you I want to see it. I was to see your thighs spread; the delicate folds of that pink skin opening for me. I want to see how the whiteness of my skin and the darkness of my nails opposes the warmth of your body. Do you want to feel how cool my skin would feel against the warmth of yours?

 

Would you ask me to lick that slick skin?

 

Would you like my tongue instead; lapping at the liquid pouring out of you? Would you want to feel my lips as I drank everything you gave me during an orgasm? I would kiss the inside of your thighs gently, letting my nose rest in the soft surface of your curls. I want to feel my Hierro become wet because of you. I want to see drenched pink flesh because of my tongue and because you are stirred by my touches.

 

If I just stood there would you approach me? Would you take my hands and guide me to the place where you lay your head when you grow weary and tired? Would you whisper in my ear how much you want me and exactly what you want to do to me? Orihime, I want you to tell me what you want me to do with my tongue; my lips; my hands; my fingers; my cock.

 

As much as I’ve seen your body, you’ve not seen much of mine; a flash of a wrist, the hole that lines in the base of my throat. I want your dark eyes to never leave mine as I undress. I know you would watch as I pulled the zipper to my jacket down. You would watch as I undid the sash holding the hakama to my body, wouldn't you?

 

Would you plead for me to fuck you?

 

I want to press my cock against that opening, teasing you as I would slowly begin to enter your core. I’d pull out only to rub the head of that silken length against the most precious part of your body. I want to look down at your face and see the desperation etched in your midnight eyes. I want to bring you to the brink of an orgasm just by enticing you.

 

I want you to say yes to every one of these questions, Woman. Tell me yes. Tell me don’t stop. Beg me for more. I want to hear my name fall from your lips like a prayer to ward off those dark shadows of the night.

 

I want to constantly taste you. I want to smell you.

 

I want to hear you tell me that I am doing exactly what you want me to do. I want to hear you, Orihime.

 

I would do anything you want. I would give you my heart. I would allow myself to be smitten with you. I would allow myself to be tainted by your ideals and emotions. I would go to you in a heartbeat. I would lavish my attention upon you. I want it as much as you.

 

I lust for everything about you.


End file.
